1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to motors and more particularly to a motor which receives as input the force of gravity.
2) Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous different types of motors. The function of any motor is to receive input energy and produce an output usually in the form of a rotational torque through an output shaft. The output shaft can then be used to operate a load, such as a pump to pump water, to turn a wheel, operate a generator to produce electricity, and so forth.
In the past, there have been many attempts at trying to design a motor which utilizes the force of gravity as the input energy. Such a motor would be highly advantageous as it would not require the burning of any fossil fuels or the addition of any other type of energy, such as solar energy, in order to operate the motor. Gravity is a force with a constant value on earth. If this force could be harnessed, such a motor could be proved to be most beneficial not requiring the addition of use of any specific input energy, other than gravity, eliminating the need to burn fossil fuels, create solar energy or use wind energy. A gravity motor would be very much like a wind machine or a machine that operates by solar energy in that all three would be using natural, readily available sources of energy.
In the past, the attempts at producing a gravity motor have proved to be unsuccessful for the reason that the energy losses incurred by the motor in order to operate the motor were greater than the energy created and there was not output torque produced. It is most important that when creating a gravity motor that the energy losses be maintained at a minimum. In essence, the motor unit of the motor has to be almost free wheeling utilizing only a tiny amount of energy in the operation of the motor. The gravity motors of the past have not been able to be constructed to be almost free wheeling in nature.